WaitwaitMusic Meister? Seriously?
by Questiongirl473
Summary: This is an idea that I had awhile ago and I wrote it all on a plane to DC. It's basically a crossover with songs. If anyone wants to actually write the episode, please message me. Takes place around Season 7 with Souless!Sam. All songs belong to their respective owners along with the characters.


Music Meister Supernatural Episode Songs

 **Episode Summary:**

Takes place around the time Sam still didn't have a soul. Crowley finds out that one of his top crossroads demons has gone missing when going to collect on a deal. He takes a look at the contract and finds out about the girl who made the deal. She had powers of controlling people through her voice, but in the deal, she asked to enhance them to the point where she can control anything and anyone. When the demon comes to collect on the deal, the girl takes control of it and keeps it from calling the hellhounds. Crowley, of course, goes to the Winchester boys to help him collect on the deal and eliminate the threat of the girl, who now calls herself the Music Meister. The boys take the offer to go on a hunt for the girl. They, with Crowley and Castiel, find out that she has taken control of the entire town she lives in. They hear music and start to break out into song, much to everyone's dismay ("I'm the Music Meister"). She gets away after the song and the boys hide out with the woods. They go back into town later to find her on the back of a truck waiting for them. She has a loudspeaker and microphone. She sings the song "Drive Us Bats" as the hunters chase her through the town. Sam and Dean follow her to the theatre without being seen and they find her standing front of a mirror singing to herself ("Big and Loud"). She eventually spots them after making a noise and tells them that she will give up the town if she can have Sam, for reasons unknown. They decide to meet in the woods near the town at midnight. She gets there first and they find her waiting for them. This is where "Last Midnight" starts and it ends with Crowley killing her putting her in Hell like he promised to do. The boys go home to Bobby's and wait for the next hunt. Crowley goes to Hell, finds the girls soul, and we see her scared face as he goes to tortchure her. The last thing we hear is Crowley saying, "I'm going to make you sing like a canary."

 _ **I'm the Music Meister**_

 **Dean:** _This silly game is very lame, and someone's going to pay!_  
 **Sam:** _An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in it's sway?_

 **Crowley:** _Who is doing this to us? And on this, we must concur;  
_ **All:** _They're dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable..._

 **Dean:** _And infinitely kickable!_  
 **All:** _That dirty, rotten rat is..._

 **Music Meister:** __ _The Music Meister!_  
 _Put down your arms, my friends, your arrows, guns, and swords,_  
 _Your resistance to my charm now ends, when I belt these power chords!_  
 _Good guys (_ points to the Winchesters) _or bad guys (_ points to Crowley) _, it doesn't really matter;_  
 _You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter!_  
 _As I regale you with my story, you'll know you have no choice,_  
 _But to do my evil bidding, when you hear this booming voice!_  
 _Oh, I'm the Music Meister!_

 _I'm_ _the Music Meister!_ _And everyone just fawns!_  
 **All:** _She's the Music Meister, and we are all her pawns!_

 **Music Meister:** _And so for me, it's destiny 'to be the maestro of villainy!_ **  
** _Yes I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score!_

 **Music Meister:** Well if it isn't the Winchesters and looks like the King of Hell has come to collect! Not happening!

 **Music Meister:** _The bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir,_  
 _But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher!_  
 _The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance,_  
 _And it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance!_  
 _I'm the Music Meister!_

 _I'm_ _the Music Meister, and everyone just fawns!_  
 **All:** _She's the Music Meister, and we are all her pawns!_

 **Music Meister:** _I'm the Music Meister! Crime became my path!_ __ _I'm_ _the Music Meister, and we must beware my wrath!_

(Everyone starts to fight and she spins around happily as she dodges the brothers punches)

 **Music Meister:** _You better tow the line you see, because your wills belong to me._  
 _And now my friends, you have the chance... To show these hunters how well you dance!_  
 _And now that the hunters have been delayed, your usefulness has passed,  
_ _A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast!_ _  
Oh, I'm the Music Meister! I cannot help but boast!_

 **All:** _She's the Music Meister, under her spell we're toast!_

 **Music Meister:** _I'm the Music Meister, I've won the day, now I must fly!_  
 _I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score!_

 _ **Drive Us Bats**_

 **Music Meister:** Winchesters! Always Winchesters! Always driving us monsters BATS!

 _They always have an angel,_  
 _Some_ _celestial at their_ _call!_  
 _Their fake trunk holds everything,_  
 _Can't find that at the mall!_  
 _The Impala_ _is super fast,_  
 _There is no car that is surpassed!_  
 _It's a good thing we've got_ _hell,_  
' _Cause they really drives us bats!_

 **People:** _Drives us bats!_  
 _Drive us bats!_  
 _They really drive us bats, bats, bats!_  
 _They drive us bats!_

 **Music Meister:** _Whether dancing the Batusi,_  
 _Or using an array of tools,_  
 _They've always got the answer!_  
 _They make us look like fools!_  
 _They've got no super powers,_  
 _They're just little rats!_  
 _It's a good thing we've got hell,_  
 _Cause they really drives us bats!_

 **Everyone:** _Drive Us Bats!_

( **Music Meister:** _World's Greatest hunters!_ )

 _Drive Us Bats!_

( **Crowley** **:** _Foiling every evil scheme!_ )

 _They really drive us bats, bats, bats!_  
 _They drive us bats!_

 **Crowley:** _Even without holy water..._

 **Demon:** _...They're tougher than they seem._

 **Castiel:** _Other hunters often ask...why are they always the top cats?_

 **Everyone:** _They drive us bats, drive us bats, drive us bats!_

 **Big and Loud**

 **Music Meister:** _I didn't get where I am today_ _  
_ _By letting myself get pushed around!_ _  
_ _No man nor beast or hunter or demon_ _  
_ _Is going to drag me down!_ _  
_ _The lightning will be flashing_ _  
_ _The thunder, it will roar_ _  
_ _They'll never know what hit 'em_ _  
_ _Wait'll they see what I have in store!_ _  
_ _Big and Loud!_ _  
_ _It will be big and Loud!_ _  
_ _When the fall they'll really fall!_ _  
_ _And they're gonna fall big!_ _  
_ _And they're gonna fall loud!_ _  
_ _They're gonna fall big and..._ _  
_ _LOUD!_ _  
_

 _ **Last Midnight**_

 **Music Meister:** _Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ _  
_ _It's the last midnight._ _  
_ _It's the last wish._ _  
_ _It's the last midnight,_ _  
_ _Soon it will be boom-_ _  
_ _Squish!_ _  
_ _Told a little lie,_ _  
_ _Stole a little gold,_ _  
_ _Broke a little vow,_ _  
_ _Did you?_ _  
_ _Had to get your Prince,_ _  
_ _Has to get your cow,_ _  
_ _Have to get your wish,_ _  
_ _Doesn't matter how-_ _  
_ _Anyway, it doesn't matter now._ _  
_ _It's the last midnight,_ _  
_ _It's the boom-_ _  
_ _Splat!_ _  
_ _Nothing but a vast midnight._ _  
_ _Everybody smashed flat!_ _  
_ _Nothing we can do._ _  
_ _Not exactly true:_ _  
_ _We can always give me the boy..._ _  
_ _No, of course what really matters_ _  
_ _Is the blame,_ _  
_ _Somebody to blame._ _  
_ _Fine, if that's the thing you enjoy,_ _  
_ _Placing the blame,_ _  
_ _If that's the aim,_ _  
_ _Give me the blame-_ _  
_ _Just give me the boy._  
 **Everyone Else:** No!  
 **Music Meister:** No?  
 _You're so nice._ _  
_ _You're not good,_ (points to Crowley) _  
_ _You're not bad,_ (points to Team Free Will) _  
_ _You're just nice._ _  
_ _I'm not good,_ _  
_ _I'm not nice,_ _  
_ _I'm just right._ _  
_ _I'm the Witch._ _  
_ _You're the world._ _  
_ _I'm the hitch._ _  
_ _I'm what no one believes,_ _  
_ _I'm the Witch._ _  
_ _You're all liars and theives,_ _  
_ _Like their father,_ (points to the Winchesters)  
 _Like your sons will be, too-_ _  
_ _Oh, why bother?_ _  
_ _You'll just do what you do._ _  
_ _It's the last midnight,_ _  
_ _So, goodbye all._ _  
_ _Coming at you fast, midnight-_ _  
_ _Soon you'll see the sky fall._ _  
_ _Here, you want a bean?_ _  
_ _Have another bean._ _  
_ _Beans were made for making you rich!_ _  
_ _Plant them and they soar-_ _  
_ _Here, you want some more?_ _  
_ _Listen to the roar..._ _  
_ _Giants by the score-!_ _  
_ _Oh well, you can blame another witch._ _  
_ _It's the last midnight._ _  
_ _It's the last verse._ _  
_ _Now, before it's past midnight,_ _  
_ _I'm leaving you my last curse:_ _  
_ _I'm leaving you alone._ _  
_ _You can tend the garden, it's yours._ _  
_ _Separate and alone,_ _  
_ _Everybody down on all fours._ _  
_ _All right, Crowley, when?_ _  
_ _Lost the beans again!_ _  
_ _Punish me the way you tried to do then!_ _  
_ _Give me claws and a hunch_ _  
_ _Just away from this bunch_ _  
_ _And the gloom_ _  
_ _And the doom_ _  
_ _And the boom…_..

(She walks towards Crowley and he cuts her off by twisting his wrist and snapping her neck killing her)

 **Crowley:** Crunch! 


End file.
